


Guess Who?

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Readers Choice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Darcy in for a surprise .





	Guess Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that I may have missed

Opening the door to her little 2-bedroom house, something didn’t feel quite how she left it this morning but instead of worrying about it Darcy kicked off her heels and instantly felt better as her feet were flat on the plush carpet and it felt great on her aching feet. 

Dropping her bag by the coat stand, she closed the door then locked it, double checking it as Halloween drew closer the more people tended to act out, especially in the area that she lived.

Moving over to the couch, Darcy sat down in the monster of couch that was so soft that it ate anyone who sat in it but she loved it and was a second bed for her. Once her blouse was untucked she soon discarded her trousers somewhere behind her.

Now that the trousers were off, Darcy just wanted a large glass of wine, sit on her couch and watch trashy t.v to forget about the arseholes that were also known as STRIKE and the Avengers that she had been dealing with for most of the day. She really wanted to taser everyone and wished she was working for Jane again, the only good thing that came out of it was Coulson lecturing them all.

After getting a large glass that took most of the wine in it, Darcy sat on her couch with her feet tucked her under with a blanket thrown over lap, while sipping her wine and watching trash TV. A couple of hours later when was in the kitchen refiling her wine, a creaking floor board caught her attention.

Thinking it was probably her robust little kitten jumping from her bed once again, so paid no attention and went back to watching the TV and sipping her wine. An hour later and hearing another creaking noise, Darcy placed her glass down and moved from the couch to where her bag was. Pulling the taser out, she held in both hands then began to walk upstairs to find out what was causing the creaking. 

Within a few seconds of being on the landing, she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled before, having her taser knocked from hand and pinned against a wall with both wrist being held behind her back in one large hand.  
The other hand gripped her hair tightly and then took a deep sniff of her hair before pulling her head backward, “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you noticing me” a gruff voice spoke into her ear, pulling her head down more so they could stare in her eyes, “Well isn’t this just a pretty site” they mocked.

Releasing her hair from their grip, the now free hand began to wonder her body, groping and stoking her body, causing Darcy to wiggle around but caused her to be pushed further against wall, “That wasn’t very nice,” they paused as their hand went lower and slipped under her panties causing her to stiffen, “Let’s see how if I can make you talk” they laughed as Darcy began to struggle more.

“Get off me or…I’ll scream” she groaned, as the fingers stroked and dripped inside her, making her shudder and breathe harder.

“Oh don’t worry, you'll be screaming and begging for more” they murmured into her ear, before pulling their hand out and dragged Darcy to the bedroom, chuckling as they locked the lock with Darcy shouting at them.


End file.
